Ninja Château
The Ninja Château was the Vacation Home of the Senseis, now the Home of Fuut-Ga Hochstadt. It is located in the Great Forest in Eastshield. History The Ninja Chateau was built in 1833 by the Sensei Chin Yang after Destroying the Dojo. He decided to make this his home, and it was built with the help of his Ninja followers. It was one place where Chin Yang had taught Card Jitsu for a while, but later taught back in CP. The Chateau was passed down to his sons, who where The Five Senseis. They only used the Chateau as a vacation home. After the last of the Five Sensei's died, the Chateau was left alone since Pen Chi did not want to live there. (The Place didn't have any yellow snow....) Thus, it was just left alone, with only the servants to keep it clean and tidy. After the LiquidFence Scandal, Sensei came across the inheritance documents and found out about the place. Sensei stayed there occacionally, but he didn't like it very much since it wasn't his style. Fuut-Ga, a close friend, liked the place and bought it from Sensei. Fuut Ga refurbished the place and made it comforable for himself. Fuut Ga is still currenly living there, and he loves where he lives. Design The Chateau's structure is divided into two sections: The Main Building and the Outer Wall. The Main Bulding actually is attached to the outer wall. The Chateau is Three Stories high. Interior When you first Enter the Chateau, you will find yourself in the Great Hall, where Parties, Dances, or Card Jitsu Matches are held. There are stairs to get up to the second and third levels. This Chateau is huge, so there are many empty rooms on the first floor, where More Card Jitsu Games and Training can take place. The Second story is where Fuut-Ga's Living Quarters are. It includes a Master bedroom, a Bathroom, a Living Room, a small office, Leonardo's Art Room, a Kitchen, 10 Guest Rooms (Mostly for the Gang), and a large library with a fireplace. The Third Floor is also all guest bedrooms, that also includes an Living room for the Guests to share. The Fourth room, (The Roof) is home to the Chateau's own Telenacle, (since the place are in the middle of nowhere), wich administers electricity to the whole Chateau. The rest of the Level is just used for Storage. Exterior The Chateau is made out of White brick and it has a Blue Roof. The Main Building is connected the Outer wall, as it surrounds the Main Building to create a Courtyard. There are Round Towers at the four corners of the Outer Wall, and the main building's Roof has intricate designs on it as well. The Chateau is surrounded by a Moat that keeps intruders out, and indentifies the Property Boundaries. Garden Unfortunately, the Chateau once had a garden, but a great storm killed all of the plants, and it was never rebuilt. The Garden was located outside the Chateau, but now it is only a field of Grass. Involvement Tours Fuut Ga loves to have visitors, but sadly the Chateau is secluded in the Great Forest, as it is difficult to get to. However, Fuut Ga does do tours, but it occurs once in a while. Pictures of the Outside of the Castle are allowed, as long as you do not go onto the Property. Trivia *Leonardo is Fuut Ga's only companion. Leonardo also loves the Chateau, and enjoys to paint pictures of it. See Also *Chateau Jsudsu *Sensei *Fuut-Ga Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Castles Category:Chateaux Category:Sensei Category:Homes